The IEEE has adopted a set of standards for WLANs, known as 802.11. Under 802.11, a user device, also known as a user station (STA), may access a WLAN through an access point (AP). The user STA may transmit in those sub-bands of the regulatory WLAN frequency spectrum in which the user STA has already received signaling from the AP. Therefore, sub-band use may be limited according to the signaling provided by the AP.
Accordingly, there is a general need for a user STA to perform methods to switch sub-bands for transmission based on the needs of the user STA.